Father-Son Day
by Melfina-Pan
Summary: It's father-son day at Trunks' school. Will Vegeta make it through the day without blowing stuff up?
1. Default Chapter

Vegeta woke up from a rather good night's sleep only to remember that it was Father/Son day at Trunks' school. He turned to see that Bulma was already out of bed so he figured he'd get dressed and sneak out of the house before anyone noticed he was gone. He hated going to Trunks' school and dealing with not just his brat, but everyone else's. Bulma was a devoted classroom parent, volunteering to do different things for the class and visiting every so often, demonstrating different scientific marvels. Vegeta always refused to take part in such activities even though Trunks would always tell him that everybody else's dad would come visit. Goten was a year younger than Trunks, but went to the same school and Trunks would even make a point in mentioning that Goku would always visit Goten's class and hang out with the kids. Though this would anger him, Vegeta still would not go.  
  
Vegeta wanted to make his great escape through the window, but then people would probably see him and tell Bulma. Instead he had to sneak out of the house while no one was looking. From his room he heard Trunks run to his bedroom to get ready for school and he thought this would be a good time to make a break for it. Bulma was no where to be seen and so he crept through the kitchen and quietly walked out the kitchen door. Unfortunately since his back was facing the outside, he didn't notice that Bulma was standing right behind him. He was so distracted by being sneaky that he wasn't paying attention to any nearby ki.  
  
"Vegeta! Where do you think you're going?"  
  
This caught the Saiyan prince off guard and he whirled around to face Bulma. He also heard Trunks' foot steps behind him.  
  
"Oh great, I'm trapped," he thought to himself.  
  
"Vegeta, it's father/son day at Trunks' school, don't you remember?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, you just turn right around and change out of that fighting uniform because you're going to school with Trunks."  
  
"I won't!"  
  
"Vegeta, you promised him you'd go."  
  
"Well, I changed my mind."  
  
"It's a little late for that now don't you think?"  
  
"I don't care, I said…"  
  
Vegeta all of the sudden heard sniffling coming from Trunks who was right behind him.  
  
"Knock it off kid, that stuff might work on your mother, but it doesn't work on me."  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"That's okay mom. I wasn't really expecting him to go. He always breaks his promises."  
  
Trunks walked past his father and stood by Bulma.  
  
"Well not this time, Vegeta you're going."  
  
"Forget it mom, he's not gonna go."  
  
Vegeta looked at his son with an almost surprised look on his face. He had won!  
  
"I'll just hang out with Goten and Goku today, that's all. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."  
  
The mention of Goku stopped the victory celebration going on in Vegeta's head.  
  
"He had to bring Kakarot into this didn't he," Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
Trunks turned around and began to walk to school.  
  
"It's just shame that no one will get to see how cool my dad is," said Trunks as he walked on.  
  
Vegeta actually began to feel bad, which doesn't happen very often.  
  
"Now look what you did," yelled Bulma, "you always have to disappoint him don't you?"  
  
"Oh, shut up woman. I'll catch up with him. I just have to change."  
  
He gave Bulma his typical smirk and Bulma hugged him tightly, smothering him with kisses. He would never admit it to her, but he actually enjoyed when she did such things. Vegeta rushed upstairs, changed into a black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans, and then rushed out the door. He had to fly in order to catch up with Trunks and he finally did find him walking with Goten and Goku.  
  
"Hey look guys, it's Vegeta," said Goku in a happy go lucky tone as he pointed to the sky.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
That caught Trunks by surprise and the three of them stopped to allow Vegeta to catch up. Vegeta joined the group and they continued walking to school.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeah kid?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, considering that I'm the best father of all, I figured I'd better show up for father/son day."  
  
"Wow Vegeta, that's really nice," Goku said.  
  
"Yeah, well, don't get used to it."  
  
Goku smiled at the comment. He knew that deep down Vegeta cared about his family, he was just too stubborn to admit it. They arrived at school and made their way through the lobby. They walked down the hall and Goten led Goku to his classroom. The pair went inside and Vegeta heard all the kids happily greeting Goku.  
  
"Of course kids like him, he's just an over grown kid himself," thought Vegeta to himself. 


	2. Quick Note

Thank you for the reviews thus far. And to the person who flamed me because I supposedly stole an idea from an author named frozenflower, number one: I never heard of that author until now and number two: I just read the story and it's totally different from mine so whatever. 


End file.
